Runaway Racers
by sercret
Summary: Speed Racer and AJ Shepherd A.K.A Alan Jeff Shepherd Tracy are team mates in the racing world but when they both runaway after they both have older brother problems can their families find them and make things right?
1. Chapter 1: Victory is short lived part 1

Alan Tracy was ecstatic him and his team mate, Speed Racer, had just won another race (Ok so technically AJ Shepherd and Speed Racer had won but he was AJ Shepherd). But sadly his victory was short lived because as soon as he turned on his phone it beeped angrily at him showing him he had 19 missed calls, 19 voicemails and 16 text messages all of them from a different members of his 'family'. He sighed this was so waiting to morning , maybe by that time he would have an excuse. He walked out mumbling goodbyes to the rest of the still celebrating team. By the time he had walked back to Whartons it was already one in the morning and by the time he was asleep in bed nearly two.

A loud and annoying beeping woke Alan up and for a minute he forgot what it was as it couldn't be his alarm clock because he didn't have one (who wants to be woken up by a stupid noise anyway) then he realised it was the video phone. _Oh, great _he thought _time to come up with a stupid excuse, get told off by dad, get laughed at by my brothers and then get a similar speech to the one dad just gave me from Fermat. Just great. _Sighing he sat down at the computer and answered the call. Immediately the faces of his very angrily looking dad and brothers came on to the screen. His dad wasted no time in dressing him down. "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU LAST NIGHT?!" Alan flinched at the loudness of his father's voice but none of his family seemed to care or even notice.

"I was… out with…err… friends"

"What friends?" Scott questioned as far as he knew his brother's only friend was Fermat. "Fermat was at school last night."

"I know that!" Alan replied hotly.

"So who were you with?" Virgil asked in a calm tone, trying to calm Alan, if anything Virgil's tone just made Alan angrier.

"None of your business!" He retorted stormily glaring at each of his family in turn.

"Do not take that tone with us young man," his dad said sternly. This made Alan really mad as he wasn't about to be babied by his father and brothers. "Where were you?"

"Out with friends, some of us have a life!"

"Yeah, well we live on an island we can't exactly go out with friends" Gordon pointed out glaring at Alan the whole time. For his part Alan bit back the insult he was going to direct at his brother and settled for an even angrier glare. Which didn't please his dad.

"Where were you?" He persisted and gave his son the look which meant no lies.

Alan just replied "I have already told you it's your fault you don't believe me."

"I never had this problem with your brothers," his dad sighed.

"Yeah, well I am **not **my stupid brothers. I am **not** an air head like Scott. I am **not **a butt kisser like John. I am **not** an overachiever like Virgil. And I am **not ** a self-centred jerk like Gordon!"

"No your just a stupid little cry baby, why do we even want you around?"

"You're the air head, stupid."

"I wish mum and dad had just stopped at four kids like they planned!"

"I wish you'd died in that avalanche!" All the insults merged into one but Alan heard them all and his dad just stood there and let his brothers have a go at him. Well he'd had enough he hit the end call button on the screen and stomped over to his bed, pulled out a backpack and began to pack all the stuff he would need. A small groan from the other bed told him Fermat had been woken by all the loud noises. _Here it comes _he thought.

"Alan where were you yester- last night?"

"Out with friends." Alan said careful to keep his tone empty.

Fermat noticed the bag and said, "That's not your school ruck- bag what are you doing with tha-I, it?"

"I'm going to visit Speed."

That statement seemed to make something click in Fermat's mind, "yo-ou we,er,re at a race last ni-i-i-ght wer-eren't you?"

Alan nodded.

"Did you w, come first?" Fermat questioned, this time Alan hesitated before nodding again. "That's br-il-ia- great you can tell your da…family."

"No I can't, they'll just say it's too dangerous and demand I stop, I can't do that to Speed he needs me, we're a team." Fermat opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the video phone beeping again and as he moved to answer it Alan ran out of the room.

-Line-break-

Tracy Island just as the call ended

Everyone sat in silence after Alan broke the connection and all the brothers had the same thoughts running through their heads, _does Alan really think that about me? Did I really just say that? _Finally John broke the silence, "Is that what Allie really thinks of us?!" He asked not really expecting an answer.

"I really hope not," Virgil said slowly. They all sat there for a minute just thinking, unsure of what to do next.

"Dad we should call him back or he might run off or think we hate him!" All the brothers nodded at Scott's words but for his part their dad just sat there in silence.

They all looked at each other before yelling, "DAD!" But he still ignored them so John reached over and pressed the call again button.

_ -Line-break-_

"Hello je…Mr Tracy," Fermat said as he answered the call.

"Fermat where is Alan?" Scott asked quickly Fermat looked around the room as he hadn't realised Alan had left to see Speed already.

"Um…I don't know."

"Fermat I know you're lying, where is he?" Inwardly Fermat cursed of course John would know but what could he do Alan had sworn him to secrecy. He noticed the weird looks he was getting from Alan's brothers so he tried to think of an excuse.

"I don't know maybe out with mat…friends?"

"But it's a school day!" Fermat did a double take at Gordon's words, _why would Alan visit Speed during a school day? Unless he's upset about something!_ He thought. _Should I tell them about Speed, the races and everything else?_

"Did you arg…have a fight?" All of the brothers nodded and Fermat gulped and looked away boy was Alan going to hate him. "Alan has thi…been going ou…to these gam…races under the alli…name AJ Shepherd."

Silence, nothing but silence greeted Fermat's ears after his statement, slowly ever so slowly he turned his head towards the screen and was greeted with shocked looks from Alan's family.

"Fermat I think you had better tell us everything." Scott said slowly and Fermat could tell by his face he was nervous so Fermat opened his and told them everything. He told them about the chance meeting and the growing friendship (almost brotherhood) of the two and how Speed had turned down a chance to race with Racer X to race with Alan.

"We have to find him!" was all that was said after that and it wasn't said from one mouth it was said from all.

-Line-break-

To say Alan was upset would be a massive understatement because he was mad, he was angry, he was livid, he was furious, he was fuming and he was…just…plain hurt. After leaving the room he had started walking back to the race track and by now he was almost there but he had had a lot of time to think about what his brothers had said and now he was sure he wasn't going back ever.

He took out his key, stuck it into the key hole, pulled the door open and walked inside. The first thing that came to his mind was dark and the second was _footsteps._ Carefully he walked towards the source of the noise and was startled by what he saw. He saw a boy with black hair sitting on the bonnet of the Mach 6,

"Speed." He said and the boy turned towards him.


	2. Chapter 2: Victory is short lived part 2

**Hi there isn't much of the Tracys in this chapter and there will probably only be Speed and Alan in the Next one.**

**Also I forgot to do this in chapter one Disclaimer I only own the plot**

Rex Racer or Racer X to the rest of the world watched his brother, Speed Racer, and his teammate, AJ Shepherd, cross the finish line and cheered along with everyone else but inside he still felt sad that could have been him racing with his brother, getting to know him better but it wasn't him it was that kid AJ. He sighed he could still remember the day Speed had told him, they had been racing together till then, that he wanted to race with someone else.

_Flashback_

_Rex was waiting for Speed he'd called him earlier saying he need to see him (Rex had no idea why) but Speed still wasn't here. _

_"Hi," a voice behind him said. Rex turned round and saw Speed standing there with a boy would had blue eyes, blond hair, a tanned face and was wearing ripped jeans, a red t-shirt and a grey hoodie. "This is AJ Shepherd and he is going to be racing with me now instead of you." Rex started at Speed as he felt a hole open in his heart," I just can't race with someone who reminds me of Rex plus the kid has a lot of potential. I'm really sorry Rex's death is still an open wound and since you remind me of him but aren't him I feel like I need to race with someone else, again I'm really sorry. Hi AJ let's give you a test run." He said as he walked towards the kid, slung an arm over his shoulder and practically dragged him in the direction of the cars leaving Rex alone with his thoughts._

_End of Flashback _

Rex was brought out of his thoughts by a gentle tap on the shoulder and turned around to see Inspector Detector looking at him intently, "I'm sorry what did you say?"

"I said do you want to tell him know or later?"

"Just a little bit later." Inspector Detector nodded and left him to his thoughts. After a couple of minutes Rex stood up at made his way to where he knew Speed would be celebrating with his team. As he walked in he saw the Shepherd boy walking out clearly lost in his own thoughts. So lost in his own thoughts he almost walked into Rex in fact he would've if Rex hadn't moved out of the way.

When Rex walked in he saw it was only his family, Sparky, the mechanic, and Speed's best friend, and Trixie, Speed's girlfriend, were the only people still left inside.

"Hey good race kiddo." Speed and the rest turned to face him at his words, "Can I speak to the Racer family, just the Racer family, please?" He looked pointedly at Sparky and Trixie.

"Whatever you have to say to us you can say it in front of them they are practically part of the family!" Speed retorted.

"Ok look um Speed you were right I um am Rex!"

"You lied to me! I hate you!" Speed yelled and Rex felt his heart break. Part of him had hoped Speed wouldn't act like this but part him knew he would.

Speed glared at '_his brother' how could Rex lie to me? _He thought_ I thought he cared about me but I was obviously wrong. _ Without a second thought Speed stormed out of the room and outside.

Everyone started after Speed but no-one seemed to want to go after him. Eventually mom and pops walked over to Rex and put their arms around him, "come on lets go home!"

"But what about Speed?!" Spritle looked really upset.

"Don't worry dear I'm sure he'll be at home waiting for us."

-Line-break-

Speed was happy when no one followed him out, this meant he could have time to himself and get home before everyone else.

By the time he was home he was exhausted so went to his room and fell asleep as soon as head hit the pillow.

-Line-break-

When the Racer family and Sparky got home all of the lights were off, "well looks like Speed has the right idea, time for bed everyone!"

Sparky left but Spritle stayed behind, "Where is Rex going to sleep?"

"In Speed's room."

"Speed's not going to like that!"

"Well he'll just have to lump it!" Pops said shortly.

-Line-break-

Speed woke up, rolled over and looked at his alarm clock. 8:54 it read. Suddenly Speed heard slow breathing so he stood up walked towards it and was instantly annoyed.

He stormed out the room and downstairs to where he knew his parents would be. When he saw them he yelled (with no concern for those still sleeping), "what is he doing here!?"

"He is staying here."

"Why!?"

"Because he is your brother and our son!"

"He is not my brother!" Rex had walked in and that statement made the hole in his heart even bigger.

"Yes he is!"

"Can't you see this is tearing the family apart?"

"Can't you see that your attitude is tearing the family apart?"

"It's not me it's him!" Speed spat the words out like venom and pointed at Rex.

"Don't talk about your brother like that and if you really think that then maybe you should just leave!"

"FINE!" Speed stormed back upstairs leaving the rest of the family, who by now were all there, to start their day.

-Line-break-

Speed stomped into his room and began to pack the things he would need. After he'd packed the things he tip-toed downstairs hoping to attract no attention no such luck, "where are you going?"

_Great just the voice I didn't want to hear _Speed thought, "To visit AJ. Not that it's any of your business!"

"Haven't you got school to go to bro?" Rex asked

"I'm not going"

"Dad's going to be mad."

"Why? I'm doing what he wants!"

"What?"

"Dad told me to get out so that what I'm going to do."

"He was only joking," Rex tried to put his hand on Speeds shoulder but Speed shrugged him off.

"Get out of my way!"

"No!"

"Last chance get out of the way!"

"NO!"Speed had had enough he slammed his bag into Rex's stomach, making his older brother double over in pain, and then, without a second thought, slammed it on to Rex's back. As soon as Rex hit the ground he yelped in pain and Speed ran out the house and down the street.

And he only stopped running when he was sure he wasn't been followed and by that time he was almost back to the track. Of course he really wasn't going to visit AJ as he would probably be at school trying to please his dad Jefferson Tracy. Speed had been shocked when he'd found out who AJ was (he'd always thought Alan Tracy was spoiled) but had still wanted the kid as his teammate.

-Line-break-

Mom and Pops came running into the hall when they heard Rex yelp in pain, "What happened, dear?"

"Speed"

"What did he do?" his dad thundered and Rex thought that was probably madder than when they had had their argument so he told them everything.

"Let's go get him!" Was his parent reply and they went to get Sparky and Spritle.

-Line-break-

Speed thoughts about his partnership with AJ brought him to the back door of the track so he pulled out his key, stuck it into the key hole, pulled the door open and walked inside. As he switched on the lights and went to sit on the bonnet of the Mach 6 he thought he heard the front door but when he heard no other sound he thought he was imagining it until he heard a voice, "Speed."

He turned round and saw a boy with blond hair and blue eyes standing there, "Alan."


	3. Chapter 3: Why are you here

**Hi just a short chapter next one will probably **

**Disclaimer see chapter 2**

"What are you doing?" Alan looked at Speed like he was a mirage.

"I could ask you the same thing!"

"Nuh-uh I asked you first."

"I'm running away."

Alan looked at him in shock, "so am I."

Now it was Speed's turn to look shocked, "But I thought you loved your dad and brothers."

"I do," Alan said as he sat down on the bonnet of his car, "But they don't love me!"

Speed motioned for to continue Alan and he said, "They called me earlier because they wanted to know where I was last night and we had a fight then Virgil and Gordon basically said that they wished I had never been born or that I had died in the avalanche."

Speed put his arm around Alan and let him sob onto him drenching his shirt, after a couple of minutes Alan calmed down and asked, "Why are you running away?"

"You know how I thought Racer X was Rex and he told me he wasn't?" Alan nodded and Speed carry on, "Well he is and mom and pops took him home and seem to except me to play happy families."

Both boys sat there leaning into each tears running down there faces for a while until they heard two cars pull up, doors open and people step out. Silently they crept up to the window and crouched down so they wouldn't be seen but they could see out. As soon as they who it was their faces quickly became clouded with anger and surprise. They looked at each other before the both whispered, "Run," grabbed there bag and ran out just the people they had seen walked in the front door.


	4. Chapter 4: The familes come together

**hi I probably won't be able to update for a while as the really world is calling. Also this story is movie verse in both Speed Racer and Thunderbirds and ages are as follows Alan 15, Speed 15, Spritle 9, Rex 25, Scott 25, John 23, Virgil 21 and Gordon 19 (Sparky and Trixie** **are the same age as Speed).**

**Disclaimer see chapter two**

As they were driving to AJ's school mom and pops filled them in on everything they knew about the kid. Rex was shocked when he found AJ was Alan Tracy and from the looks on Spritle's and Sparky's faces so were they. When they got to school they noticed the Tracy family were outside and without a second thought pops walked up to Mr Tracy and demanded, " Where is my son!?"

The Tracys looked confused till a small boy, wearing glasses, who was probably Spritle's height stepped forward "Ca-This is Speed's da- family."

-Line-break-

Jeff sighed this was not how had imagined his day would go. First he calls his youngest son to find out where he had been last night then they get in a fight and his son hangs up on him (after his brothers say some things they didn't mean) then when he calls back his son is gone. Secondly his son turns out to be racing cars with Speed Racer under the name AJ Shepherd and when they get to the school he's long gone and no one knows where he is. And now this man, who Fermat says is Speed's dad, wants to know where his son is well Jeff had finally had enough, "Where is your son! Where is my son?! How come you let him race without a parent's permission, huh?"

Pops Racer just stood there frozen and Jeff was about to yell at him again but then a small voice piped up, "he did have a parent's permission, the forms were all signed and Speed said he saw his parents sign them."

At these words all eyes met and quickly swivelled to Fermat, as Alan's best friend he would probably know how Alan managed to pull that one off, "Alan pro-bably hacked a lap-computer he's done it before when he want…needed to do something and you guys wou…didn't pic…answer the phone."

Jeff instantly felt even more guilty when Fermat said that, his own baby boy was signing forms through hacking computers rather than asking him.

"But what about Speed seeing the forms being signed?" Rex looked really baffled.

Fermat just shrugged, "Alan an…d Spe…ed are go...great frien…mates Speed probab…ly fib…lied."

-Line-break-

Gordon couldn't believe his ears his baby brother was good at hacking computers but then another thought occurred to him, his baby brother had done this because he had been too busy to pick up the phone. Gordon looked at everyone else's faces and could tell his whole family was feeling guilty and Speed's family were shocked at him lying to them.

-Line-break-

Virgil felt hollow inside he really wished he could turn back time and pick up the phone just once instead of just ignoring his brother. He looked around and saw guilty looks on each of his family's faces and wished he could offer some words of comfort but right now he really wanted some words of comfort from them for him.

-Line-break-

After ten minutes of silence Scott finally spoke up, "so where could they be?"

Everyone seemed to have no idea till Fermat and Rex said in unison, "The race track!"

Everybody looked confused until Fermat said, "Alan alw-said the ra…track was the only are…place he woul…could have a clear head."

"And I would always take Speed there and from what I saw from after we found out Taejo's arrangement was a sham he still goes there." Rex spoke and his voice showed he had no doubt both boys would be there.

"So where is the track, then?" John asked

"It's number 743 on Lincoln Street." As soon as Rex said that Jeff hailed a cab and they drove to the track, stepped out the Cars and walked inside.

Pops looked around. He saw the light was on in the garage and walked towards it on the way he noticed muddy footprints all the way from the front door to the garage. When he got there he noticed another set of footprints leading in from the back door and then the two sets left through the back door.

"They were here!" It wasn't a question it was a statement.

"Yes," Pops replied looking at Jeff, "but they're long gone."

Everyone nodded but little did they know pops was wrong Alan and Speed were just 200 feet away from them hurrying to get away from the track.


	5. Chapter 5: a new home

**disclaimer see chapter 2**

* * *

Alan and Speed had been walking for ages and Alan was starting to get bored and tired. A little while ago Speed had said he had an idea for where they could stay but he hadn't said much since in fact he hadn't said anything a tall.

Speed stopped so abruptly Alan almost walked into him, "here we are!"

Alan looked up and saw an old treehouse that looked very unstable. He turned to Speed and raised his eyebrows, "you want us to stay there?"

Speed nodded and started to walk towards the tree but Alan put a hand on his arm and stopped him, "how did you know it was here?"

"Rex used to take me here when I was younger then when I was 6 we built the tree house," Speed got ready to move but Alan stopped him again.

"Wait, Rex knows this is here!?" Speed nodded looking confused, "Well then he can find us! We better leave."

"Whoa I doubt he will look here I bet he's forgotten this place exists plus are families are probably happier without us."

"But they were at the track."

"Yeah well do you want to go back to a life filled with fake promises? Like when you got your thunderbird pin and you thought it would change everything but it changed nothing!"

"Speed not so loud!"

"Relax AJ no one ever comes along here! It's the middle of nowhere!" Speed walked the rest of the way to the tree and hoisted himself up. He then turned around and grinned cheekily at Alan as if daring him not to follow. Alan glared at him and hoisted himself up after Speed.

As soon as he was up Alan looked around the treehouse seeing if it would hold them both and keep them dry if it rained.

"It needs a bit of work," he said turning to Speed only to find he wasn't there. His eyes scanned the treehouse while his brain told him not to panic. Eventually he spotted him curled up in a corner and slowly walked towards him.

As he put his hand on Speed's shoulder the older boy jumped and looked up at him, "Sorry it's just the last time I was here was with Rex and I guess this just reminded me of what I lost," He sobbed

"Not what you lost what Rex lost what Rex gave away!" Alan said forcefully.

Speed nodded, "Right so you were saying?"

"I was saying this place needs some work but I have no idea where to get the stuff we'd need. I mean I have money but no idea where we can spend it without getting sent back and not being allowed to see each other again."

Both boys thought for a minute until Speed said, "wait I have a plan," and told Alan his plan.

* * *

**So what's Speed's plan find in chapter 6: putting the plan into action!**


	6. Chapter 6: putting the plan into action

**hi disclaimer see chapter two**

* * *

The next morning Alan woke up and for a minute forgot where he was. This wasn't his dorm at school or his bedroom at home. Then the memories of the previous day came flooding back to him like a bad after taste and he groaned. Beside him he could hear someone moving so he sat up, looked around and instantly spotted the source of the noise. Speed. His best friend was thrashing around in his sleep. Alan run over and tried to wake Speed up.

_In Speed's dream_

_It was cold and everything was pitch black. Speed looked around and began to call out to Alan but instead of being greeted by his best friend's happy voice he was greeted with the much colder voice of Rex, "Little Speedy very far from home aren't we!"_

_"Show yourself where are you?"_

_"I'm everywhere," a voice behind him said. Speed turned round and saw Rex standing there and as Rex vanished he said, "And nowhere."_

_"Stop fooling around I hate you!"_

_"I hate you more! You're just a stupid little kid I wish you had never been born!" Rex said as he reappeared._

_"…"_

_"You don't even have any friends."_

_"I have AJ and Sparky. And Trixie's my girlfriend!"_

_"Oh, yeah!" Rex said as Alan, Sparky and Trixie appeared by his side._

_"You are such an idiot why did I go out with you?" Trixie asked rhetorically._

_"Seriously you don't know the first thing about race cars how can you drive so good?" Sparky questioned._

_"Why would I be friends with you I've been famous from the minute I was born people knew my name before I even knew it! And you think I would be friends with you?"_

_End dream state_

Speed was aware of someone shaking rather violently as he woke up. When he opened his eyes Alan's popped up into his view, "Man Speed you sure know how scare a guy I fought you weren't going to wake up!"

"You really cared?!"

Alan gave Speed an incredulous look, "Of course I cared! Why would you think that I wouldn't?"

Speed's fear suddenly seemed very stupid so he told Alan very quickly, "Inmydreamyoutoldmeyou'dneverbefriendswithme!"

"What you'd say?"

Speed sighed, "In my dream you told me you'd never be friends with me!"

Alan gave him another disbelieving look, "Dude it was just a dream."

"Yes I know that now will you stop making me feel stupid!" Speed replied hotly and turned away.

Alan put his hand on Speed's shoulder and made the older boy look at him, "Speed you are the best friend I could ever ask for you didn't judge me based on my last name or things I did at all the schools I've ever been to. You kept my identity a secret and you made your parents keep it. Plus you lied to them and told them you'd seen my dad sign the forms. And you took me on when you first met me and you didn't know the first thing and you turned down a chance to race with Racer X to race with me well I don't think you're too upset about that one considering he turn out to be Rex and lied to you."

Speed had to laugh when Alan said that, "Come on we have work to do." He told Alan as he grinned cheekily.

Alan and Speed walked out of the bathroom looking completely different then when they had went in. They had bought some blond and brown hair dye and two pairs non-prescription glasses from the local convenience store. They had also got new clothes, shoes and blankets out of a charity shop. Now they were off to buy supplies so they could fix the treehouse up and then they were going to get food and then they were going to see if they would have time to sort out their jobs but they thought that may have to wait to tomorrow.

When they reached the scrap yard they began looking for the stuff they would need, wood and metal sheets for the roof and new wood for the walls after that they decided their arms couldn't hold anything else so they went home and dropped the stuff of then began work to on fixing up their new home.

After their new home had new walls and a roof they went to get some food and then they went to sort out their new jobs. They scaled the side of the building jumped in the window and, "Royalton" they said in unison and the man turn towards them.

* * *

**find out what happens later byuthe way the next chapter may be how their families are dealing with this or I may do more Speed and Alan, you choose! **


	7. Chapter 7: new jobs

hi disclaimer see chapter 2 also I say that Alan's and Speed's favourite colour is  
red, I choose this colour because Speed wears red socks for luck and in the  
T.V. show I think Alan was the pilot of thunderbird three which is red. next  
chapter will be about the families.

* * *

"Ah, Speed, AJ you are 2 hours earlier than I thought you would be," both boys looked at Royalton with confused looks. "I have had people following you for a while now and I understand you have both been having some family troubles!"

Speed glared at Royalton, "That's none of your business!"

"Then why are you here?"

Speed still felt really bad about what they were doing so he mumbled something.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Royalton seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself now.

Speed sighed, "We want to race for you!"

"Ah so I was right there if trouble in family land. Trouble that has the name older brothers I believe."

Alan glared daggers at Royalton, "I thought Speed told you that was none of your business."

"I don't like your tone young man you will respect your new manger." Royalton retorted.

"So you'll let us race for you?"

"Yes if you both ask me nicely."

"Please can we race for you?" Speed and Alan said together.

"Ok now are you going to race under your own names or…?"

"No we will race under different names!"

"Ok. What names?"

"Um…"Speed and Alan looked at each other completely clueless and Royalton smiled.

"I have an idea…"

-Line-break-

One hour later Speed and Alan were ready to go on stage and announce that they would be racing with Royalton. They still didn't know what names they would be racing under, Royalton had refused to tell them, and the uniforms were a bit _blue _(honestly everyone knows their favourite colour was red). But at least they would have jobs and a steady in come.

"Announcing Royalton Racers' new racers…" Speed and Alan walked on stage, "Rex and Scott Royalton!"

The crowd clapped and cheered as Royalton clapped his hands on both boys' backs, "I am so proud that my nephews Rex and Scott will be racing for my company."

Speed and Alan could only smile and stand there in shock as the cameras flashed.

* * *

_**Reviews are loved! 3**_


	8. Chapter 8: where could they be?

**Disclaimer see chapter 2**

**hope you like this Chapter next one will probably be Speed and Alan.**

* * *

Scott sighed watching his dad and Speed's dad explain everything to the police was not how he had planned to spend his Tuesday mind you upsetting his baby brother and making him runaway wasn't how he had planned to spend his Monday yep this week was off to a great start for Scott.

"So your sons are missing and you want the police to help find them?" the policemen asked and Scott groaned, _No we just came here for no apparent reason _he thought viciously _of course we want the police to help find them!_

"Scott, Scott are you ready to go?" John asked

"Huh oh yeah." Scott answered as he stood up ignoring the worried looks he was getting from his family.

As they walked out of the police station Scott fought back to the events of the previous day. His first thought was _had it really only been a day ago _and his second thought was _what the hell was I thinking? _

When they got back to the hotel they were staying at Scott want for a shower while everyone else sat on the sofas after Scott came out of the shower everyone was still sitting their wrapped up their own thoughts so wrapped up in their own thoughts that Scott thought that if he announced he was a girl in a very loud voice they wouldn't even bat an eyelid. It was then that he heard the sobbing no one else seemed to hear it (still wrapped up in their own thoughts) so he walked towards it. When he got there he saw Rex sitting their looking defeated, his posture said it all he was slumped over head in hands.

"Are you alright man?" Rex looked up and it was then that Scott noticed the book in his hands, "What's that? It's okay if you don't want to tell me I'm just curious."

"It's a photo album that Speed gave me for my 14th birthday he made it himself and put pictures of the family in it." Rex sighed, "I kept it and filled it with newspaper clippings of him driving and winning races."

Scott smiled, "he means a lot to you, huh?"

"Yeah."

"So why did you lie to him and tell him you weren't you?"

"To protect him if he knew I was alive people would try to hurt him!"

"So why tell him now?"

"I was tired of living a lie." Rex answered and he was surprised to feel a big weight lifted of his shoulders. "What was the argument you and Alan had about?" Seeing Scott's shoulders tense he quickly added, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to I'm just…  
curious."

Scott gave a ghost of a smile, "We were worried, we tried to contact him all night but he wasn't there and when we called him he wouldn't tell us where he was. And we just got frustrated and said some things we didn't really mean but he believed us."

"How are your brothers coping?"

"John is trying to help us all but he really needs someone to help him and Virgil and Gordon blame themselves."

"And you?"

Scott sighed, "I wish I could turn back time start this week over again."

"I know what you mean." Rex sighed, "Part of me wishes I had never told Speed and part of me wishes I had told him earlier. And not just for my sake or his sake but for Spritle's sake, Sparky's sake, mom and pops' sake and Trixie's sake. They are all going to suffer in this Spritle needs his big brother, Speed is practically Sparky's brother, mom and pops need their son and Trixie needs her boyfriend."

"And you need your little brother," Scott pointed out cheekily and Rex nodded. Both boys looked at each other feeling a new bond of friendship flowing through them it just sucked that it had taken their younger brothers running away for them to become friends.

It was then that they noticed how quiet it was Rex stood up and motioned for Scott to follow and they both walked back into the living room. After 10 minutes of trying to engage the others in conversation they gave up and Scott turned on the .TV. As soon as the T.V. was turned on it showed a live news coverage of Royalton racer's press conference where he was announcing some new people would be racing for him Rex groaned picked up the T.V. remote and tried to find something else (he didn't really think that anyone in the room wanted to watch anything remotely to do with racing) and was shocked when he saw it was on every channel, even the music channel. He watched as the two boys walked up to Royalton and he introduced them as his Nephews and then switched the T.V. off.


	9. Chapter 9: 2nd company 1st race

_**Hi just a short chapter as the next one is sort of part two **_

_**disclaimer see chapter two**_

_**reviews are loved**_

_**s**_

Alan and Speed were getting ready for the their first race with Royalton and both were very nervous, sure they had both raced before but they had never felt so worried about betraying someone. Alan heard a small sniffle and turned around just in time to see Speed wipe away a tear, "You alright mate?"

Speed turned around, nodded and Alan raised his eyebrows. Speed sighed and hung his head, "Okay, maybe I'm not alright part of me doesn't want to do this and betray my family completely then I remember that both our families don't want us around anymore."

Alan opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the announcer, "All racers to their cars."

Speed and Alan picked up and put on their helmets, walked out to the track and climbed into their cars. The race started and they were off whizzing round the first corner and the next, "Speed watch back you've got two guys on you tail."

Speed spun round and made the two cars crash into each other, "Thanks mate!"

"Hey I've always got your back!" Alan replied and Speed grinned yes Alan always did have his back.

Ten minutes later as they sped round the last corner they were still in the lead until two cars from another racing team raced past them and crossed the line. Speed and Alan crossed the line just 20 seconds after them, just 20 seconds but they still came in second. _Not too bad for cars we don't know_ they thought as they walked towards Royalton's office, little did they know how wrong they were.

_**ecret**_


	10. Chapter 10: the price for coming second

_**Hi disclaimer see chapter 2**_

_**I know what your thinking two chapter in the space of a day but I was off school cause I was sick any way on with the story**_

_**Reviews are loved**_

_**Secret**_

* * *

Speed and Alan were in Royalton's office listening to him yell at them for coming second and both were thinking_ what the hell would happen if we came third?_ "What is so bad about coming second it's better than you could do!" Alan cried indignantly and Speed wholeheartedly agreed with him but neither of them was prepared for what happened next, Royalton reached out and punched Alan on the nose making his nose bleed.

"What was that for?" Speed yelled and got up to get Alan a tissue but Royalton pushed him down on to the ground and Speed was pretty sure his ankle was twisted.

"Neither of you will talk to like that again do you understand? Also you called each other Alan and Speed a lot during that race your names are Rex and Scott now Understand?" Royalton said as he picked up his chair, Alan and Speed just started at him and Royalton brought his chair down on to Alan crushing the young man to the ground. "Understand yet?" He stated glaring threateningly at Speed, "or do I need to hurt your brother again?"

Speed shook his head frantically as Royalton moved the chair closer to Alan and Royalton said, "What was that I didn't quite hear you."

"I-we understand our names are Rex and Scott not Speed and Alan and we will never talk to you like that again." Speed replied.

"Good! Now get out of my sight!" Royalton thundered and Speed slung Alan over his shoulder and walked out of the office. As soon as he was out of the office he quickened his pace and practically ran home.

When he was climbing up the tree he heard a mumble from Alan that sound distinctly like, "Speed I can walk on my own put me down!" And he let a small smile grace his lips and a little chuckle escaped his mouth, his brother was alright he was going to be alright.

"Sorry bro we're already home there's no point," And with that Speed placed Alan on the floor and put his blankets over him, "Get some sleep and that's an order!"

It seemed Alan didn't need to be told twice as he fell asleep without even glaring at Speed but the later stayed up all night watching Alan after all Alan was his brother.


	11. Chapter 11: Watching over a brother

_**Hi disclaimer see chapter 2 hope you enjoy.**_

_**Reviews are loved**_

* * *

Speed was beginning to doze off when he heard a groan, immediately his head snapped up and he made his way over to his brother, now wide awake, "Hey how you feeling bro?"

"Back and side hurts. Ribs might be fractured." Speed's face darkened at this how dare Royalton hurt his brother. Speed got up and made his way to the exit, "Where are you going?"

"To get you some medicine," Speed replied and began to climb down.

"I don't need any…" Alan started to say but Speed was already gone.

Speed was a little annoyed okay he was very annoyed he only went out to get painkillers for Alan but now it was one hour later. I mean honestly had people around here never seen anyone famous before.

_Flashback_

_Speed was walking to the chemist when a woman came and asked him if he would sign an autograph for her son then there was the group of girls who wanted a picture with him and then there was the man from the auto shop wanting to know what cars he liked. And then when he got in the store the man behind the desk had been in shock, "You're Rex Royalton?!" _

_"Yes now ca-" _

_"I didn't know Royalton had any nephews."_

_"Yeah well can I have some painkillers Scott has hurt himself."_

_"Yes what type do you want?" _

_Now Speed was getting really really impatient so he snapped "I don't know any kind!" After seeing the shocked look on the man's faces he decide to apologise, "Sorry my brother is really sick and I need painkiller."_

_ "Of course I understand, here you go that will be £1.25 please." Speed paid him and left._

_End of flashback_

But after he'd left the shop a million more people (or at least it felt like a million) came up to him and asked for photos with him or autographs and one girl actually told him she loved him.

As he got closer to Alan and his home he could hear groaning and as he climbed the tree he saw his brother hunched up in a corner in obvious pain, "AJ are you okay?"

"Speed what took so long?"

Speed noticed that Alan avoided which was never a good sign. "People round here have never seen anyone famous before." He stated simply and lifted Alan up into a sitting position so he could take his medicine, "Come on bro time to take your medicine."

Alan smiled as Speed poured the liquid in to his mouth and Speed noticed, "What are you smiling about?"

"That's the third time you've called me your brother and you also didn't correct Royalton when he said I was your brother in his office."

"Yeah well you are now. Now get some sleep, I'll wake you up when you need to take your medicine." Speed smiled as Alan fell asleep without protesting.

-Line-break-

Rex wasn't quite sure why they were back at their house it felt so empty without Speed. Without him kissing Trixie or laughing with Spritle and Sparky or being comforted by mom or told off by pops. But yet here they were picking up the stuff they would need to spend time away from there.

As he got closer to Speed's and hi-_no not mine just Speed's room_ he thought, he heard someone sobbing and as he walked into the room he saw who it was and his heart broke some more, "Spritle what's wrong?"

Spritle raised his tear stricken and yelled, "Get out I don't want you here! I want Speed he's my big brother not you!"

"Look I want Speed here as well…"

"No you don't you wouldn't have made him left if you wanted him here."

"Look I can understand where you are coming from but I didn't want him to leave I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen to me."

"You didn't want him to leave?" Spritle looked at Rex disbelievingly as he sat down next to him.

"No I didn't want him to leave," Rex sighed. "If it was up to me I would switch places with him so he would be here I would be…"

"No! Don't say that!" Spritle said forcefully.

"What?"

"Speed will come back he always does but you didn't and if you want away again I doubt you'd come back. And Speed does need you he still misses you."

Rex put his arm around Spritle as the younger boy leaned into his side. And the stayed like that, arms wrapped around each other, till mom and pops came to get them so they could leave.

-Line-break-

Scott walked into the living room to find his brothers huddled together in a corner, their dad having gone out, "Guys you alright?"

As soon as his brothers shook their heads he knew something was really wrong as Tracys they had grown up being told never to show weakness, "what's wrong are you hurt?" When his brother again shook their heads he was really confused, "Then what's wrong?"

"Alan, he's going what if he never comes back?"

"He will come back and we will make things right okay?" All of his brothers looked at him for a while before nodding and leaning into Scott. Two hours later when everyone else came back to the hotel room the Tracy brother were still in the corner leaning against each other fast asleep.

* * *

**_To be continued in chapter 12_**

**_Secret_**


	12. Chapter 12: It gets worse

_**Hi Disclaimer see chapter two**_

_**Hope you like this chapter**_

_**reviews are loved**_

* * *

Speed and Alan had been working for Royalton for two months now and he was just becoming worse and worse to work with. First he had a problem with them for coming second in their first race then he hit Speed over the head with a book for showing up to work without Alan two days after that. And since then he had enjoyed hitting the with an array of different objects some of which included, the butt of a gun, an accordion, a trophy from some race and a car tire and not once had either boy been to hospital.

Now they were both in the change room getting ready for what Royalton had called the biggest race of their lives but both boys had to disagree having raced in this race, the Grand Prix, last year. But they had still pretended to agree with him and act nervous but now they were in the changing rooms they were really nervous as last time they had really noticed how big, strong and deadly the other people racing looked. Also they were worried that people would recognise them based on their driving techniques.

"All drivers to your cars." The announcer said.

Alan grinned at Speed cheekily at Speed managed a small smile as they made their way to their cars and as Alan jumped into his car he said, "Come on Rex you slowpoke."

Speed rolled his eyes at his brother's cheekiness as he climbed into his car. As soon as Speed was in his car the starter's gun went off and they were off round the first corner. "Rex you've got two cars shadowing you," Alan informed Speed.

"Well let's see how long they can shadow me for," Speed grinned and drove his car over a ramp leaving the two cars far behind him.

One hour later they were miles ahead of everybody and in the home straight. As Soon as they crossed the finish line they were mobbed by their pit group and some screaming fans. Eventually they managed to get through the crowd and on to the podium where they were presented with the trophy. And as the cameras began to flash their worlds began to spin and as the questions began their worlds went black.

-Line-break-

When Speed and Alan awoke there was a doctor standing over them and they were lying in hospital beds, "A good you are awake. How are you feeling?"

"Fine," They both lied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah we just fainted that's all." Speed said.

"And we never expected to win the Grand Prix," Alan added.

"Are you sure?" Both boys nodded. "And what about these?" He said and tapped their bare chests lightly.

Speed and Alan sucked in a breath, they hadn't realised that their shirts were off and everyone could see their bruises, "We're really clumsy." Alan said quickly and Speed nodded.

"Alright," The doctor said but he didn't sound convinced. "Your uncle is waiting outside do you want him to come in now?"

_No_ they both thought but they now knew better than to say that so they nodded. The doctor nodded, left the room and a second later Royalton walked in, "Oh my boys I'm so glad you are okay!"

But as soon as the door closed Royalton's face turned from joy to anger and he yelled, "What the hell were you thinking when you fainted?" And hit them both with a baseball bat that he had being hiding behind his back. As he continue to hit them he began to yell things most of which were lost to Speed and Alan but they were pretty sure that he said their real names.

-Line-break-

Speed and Alan opened their eyes and saw to people in the room that they hadn't expected to see any time soon.

"Scott," Alan croaked at the same time as Speed croaked, "Rex."

And the brothers in question turned towards them.

* * *

_**To be continued in chapter 13**_

_**Secret**_


	13. Chapter 13: The families find out

_**Hi sorry for the cliffy**_

_**Disclaimer see chapter 2**_

_**Reviews are loved**_

* * *

Rex sighed, it had been two months since Speed and Alan had gone missing and him and Scott were feeling the pressure so they were hanging out and talking about better time with their younger brothers. As Scott was in the middle of telling Rex a very funny story about one of Gordon and Alan's pranks on Virgil, his phone Scott groaned, took it out and answered it.

"Hello dad. They've what!?" Scott paused as his dad said something to him then said, "Of course me and Rex will be right there." Hanged up the phone and stood up.

"Where are we going?" Rex asked as he stood up.

"To get our little brothers back!" Scott said as if it explained everything.

"WHAT!?"

"Our brothers have been admitted to hospital. Come on I'll explain on the way." Scott said as the reached Rex's car.

Rex unlocked the doors and they both climbed in, "So why are our little brothers in hospital?"

Scott sighed and began to explain, "They have been racing for Royalton for the past two months. But he's been abusing them so now their in hospital."

Rex looked really mad, "Which hospital?"

"Massachusetts General Hospital," Scott replied.

"Ok," Rex responded and the rest of the ride went in silence.

When they got to the hospital they saw police cars outside and when they went inside they saw Royalton being dragged out by ten policemen.

Rex ignored them and went to ask the receptionist where Speed Racer and Alan Tracy were and then walked off down the hall without waiting for Scott. When they got inside the saw a bunch of doctors were crowding round the bed doing doctoring and in the beds were their very fragile looking baby brothers. They both sat down as the doctors finished their work but ten minutes after the doctors had finished Alan and Speed were still showing no signs of waking so Scott stood up and walked to the window. After another two minutes Rex followed him, "Rex why did you ignore Royalton when we came in?"

"Cause if I didn't I would have punched him within an inch of his life! Why didn't you hit him?"

"Because I would have likely killed him and then my dad and brothers would have killed me for not letting them get a couple of punches in!"

Rex grinned and they stood there until they heard two voices croak, "Scott," and "Rex."

They turned round and looked at the baby brothers. And found that their legs were frozen until they looked into their brothers' eyes and noticed the emptiness, hollowness and the pain and then their feet moved of their own accord and they found themselves at their brothers' sides.

"You're really here?" Speed and Alan asked and Rex and Scott nodded.

Alan and Speed immediately clung to their older brothers' tops and sobbed their hearts out, "What did Royalton do to you?" Scott asked fearing the answer.

Alan and Speed looked at each other for the minute and the told the story of what happened since their first race with Royalton till now and once they were finished they feel asleep. And Rex and Scott sat their holding their baby brothers' hands.

* * *

_**Continued in chapter 14**_

_**Reviews help me write faster**_

_**Secret**_


	14. Chapter 14: Back together again part one

_**Hi disclaimer see chapter two**_

**_does no one like my story even monkeygirl77 and Bulletproof Vendetta didn't review *sobs and runs away*_**

**_Please review or I won't post the next chapter till 2014_**

* * *

Scott was sitting in Alan's private room waiting for his dad and brothers to arrive and watching Alan when his mind began to wonder how Speed and Rex were doing. Rex and him had quickly come to the conclusion that their families needed time alone to sort this out so they had had the hospital move Alan and Speed into separated rooms. Their rooms were next to each other so it would be easy to make sure the other was okay if one was worried.

Scott heard the door open behind him and turned around as his brothers walked in. As they walked over to Alan's bed and sat down none of the brothers took their eyes off their barely recognisable brother.

"Don't worry the hair dye they used will wash out and the bruises will disappear and there will be no lasting damage." All of his brothers nodded but no one said anything so Scott tried a different tactic, "Where's dad?"

"Sorting Royalton out."

"Right and how long will he be?" All Scott got in response was a shrug but before he could point out that didn't really answer his question Alan groaned and opened his eyes.

For five minutes all the Tracy boys started at each other and no one seemed to know what to say. Until Scott spotted fear in his baby brother's eyes and wrapped his arms around Alan giving Virgil and Gordon pointed looks.

"Listen Allie me and Gordo never meant what we said we were worried about you and I know that doesn't excuse what we said but we are your brothers and we care about you. "

"Yeah," Gordon piped. "We never meant to say that and we certainly didn't mean it…" Gordon trailed off unsure of what to say and everyone feared Alan's reaction. But they needn't have worried as Alan threw his arms around Virgil's and Gordon's necks. At first both of his older brothers didn't seem to know what to do but after a few minutes they slowly snaked their arms around their baby brothers back.

After five minutes of the hug John cheekily said, "Hey don't I get a hug?!" And Alan threw his arms around him. After they broke apart Scott made Alan lie down and said, "Now listen I know dad would like to be the one to tell you this but he's not here so I'll tell you. Yes mum and dad planned to stop at four kids but then you came along and made our family complete."

"And I defiantly do not wish you had died in that avalanche," Gordon added and Scott smiled as Alan fell asleep save in the knowledge that his family did love him.

-Line-break-

Rex was in Speed's new room holding his brothers hand and waiting for him to wake up. While he sat there he thought_ do I really deserve a second chance with Speed? Or should I just leave now?_ as he made up his mind he stood up, dropping Speed's hand but then it was grabbed back and as looked down he saw Speed's greeny-brown eyes pleading with him…_to stay? _Rex was shocked his brother wanted him to stay! Just over two months ago he was telling how much he hated him and now he wanted him to stay.

"Please don't leave Rexy," Rex was taken aback his brother sounded like a little kid again but his eyes showed pain that not even an adult's eyes should show.

"You really want me to stay?" Rex asked disbelievingly and Speed nodded.

"I don't want you to go. Why did you go the first time and not come back?" Speed asked hesitantly.

"Because people wanted to hurt me and then they would move onto Spritle when he was born and I couldn't take that." Rex looked down at his lap and continued, "Speedy I didn't want to leave but people like Royalton didn't leave me much choice. Look I'm not asking you to forget or forgive me but I am asking you to go home to mom, pops, Spritle, Sparky and Trixie, they need you."

"But what about you, you would just leave me again?" Speed said and angrily turned away from Rex.

"NO! I mean I don't want to leave but I thought you would want me to!"

"Never! I'm sorry I said those things I didn't mean them I was just hurt and sad that you didn't tell me you were Rex." Rex took a chance and wrapped his arms around his brother and surprised when Speed wrapped his arms around Rex. But the moment was ruined by a very loud and naughty little boy, in the form of their little brother, walking and sitting on Speed's lap with a loud cry of, "Speed, you're back!"

"Yeah I'm back!" Speed said as he affectionately ruffled Spritle's hair.

"Are you both going to stay?" Spritle asked innocently (or as close to innocently as he could) looking up at his two older brothers.

Speed and Rex looked at each other before answering at the same time, "Yeah, we are both going to stay."

Spritle cheered as Trixie and Sparky walked in. Sparky looked happy to have his best friend back but Trixie looked mad at Speed. Rex lifted Spritle off of Speed's lap as Trixie slapped Speed and said, "Speed James Racer how dare you runaway like that!"

"Trixie listen I'm really sorry but needed time to think."

Trixie slapped Speed again and then kissed him, "Don't ever do that again!" She said firmly when the broke apart.

Trixie moved away and Sparky and Speed gave each other one armed hugs and then Speed yawned. Rex smiled affectionately, "Get some sleep we'll be here when you wake up hopefully mom and pops will be to."

Speed fell asleep as everyone else sat down around him and Rex brushed Speed's hair out of his eyes.

* * *

**_to be continued in chapter 15 but when it's published depends on the reviews_**

**_Secret_**


	15. Chapter 15: Back together again part two

_**Hi disclaimer see chapter 2**_

**_thanks to Bulletproof Vendetta and monkeygirl77 for the reviews_**

**_Please review it helps me with inspiration. _**

* * *

Jeff Tracy watched as Royalton was dragged to the stand and thought to himself _this trial is taking forever. _Jeff really wanted to be with Alan but he had to sort this out first, Royalton could not be allowed to hurt anyone anymore. Jeff looked over at Mr Racer and saw the man looking at Royalton like he was low life which he supposed he was.

_*Really boring trial stuff which I won't bore you with.*_

One hour later the trial was over and Royalton was sentenced to life imprisonment (some old crimes helped) and Jeff, Lady Penelope, Mr & Mrs Racer left the court room.

When they arrived at the hospital they saw it was surrounded by the press.

Jeff and Mr Racer pushed their way through the crowds and Lady Penelope and Mrs Racer trailed after them.

They parted outside the doors to their son's rooms Jeff and Lady Penelope went into the left and Mr & Mrs Racer to the left.

Jeff walked into the room and saw a heart-warming sight his five boys had some-how managed to all fit in the single bed. Scott and John were on the outside of the group, Virgil and Gordon were next and right in the middle, with all his brothers' arms wrapped around, was Jeff's baby Alan.

Jeff smiled he hadn't really thought about it but this past two months learning about Alan and the things he had done in his 15 years had almost been like watching him grow up. It made him so proud (and at the same time sad that he had been there for most of Alan's life) to see Alan so grown up as though to contradict his dad's thoughts Alan rolled over, muttered something incoherent and snuggled further into his older brothers' grasps. Jeff was unsure if he should wake them when Scott groaned and opened his eyes. As soon as Scott saw his dad he looked instantly awake, "What happened to Royalton?"

"Life imprisonment." Jeff said and before he could say anymore Gordon woke up and said, "Aw so you mean we can't punch him within an inch of his life?"

"Gordon!" Scott, Jeff, Virgil and John (who had by now woken up) yelled while Alan just laughed.

"What?" Gordon asked. "We have good layers."

After Gordon said that everyone burst out laughing. John opened his mouth to say something when Jeff's phone rang. Jeff answered it and put it on speaker phone, "JEFFERSON TRACY, HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL ME MY YOUNGEST GRANDSON HAD RUNAWAY?!" Grandma Tracy's angry voice filled the small hospital room.

"Mum…" Jeff tried but grandma Tracy cut him off, "DON'T YOU DARE 'MUM' ME YOUNG MAN!"

She paused for breath and Alan sighed, "Grandma I am fine! Royalton is sorted out. Everything is sorted out!" He finished firmly.

"Oh, Alan dear I will be there soon, to see for myself."

"Grandma You don't really need to come…"

"Nonsense I am almost there." She replied and hung up.

When Grandma Tracy arrived all the family (including Lady Penelope) were laughing and smiling and before she walked into the room Grandma Tracy knew everything would be okay.

-Line-break-

Mom & Pops walked into Speed's room and saw Trixie, Spritle and Sparky asleep in chairs while Speed was sleep and Rex was sitting in a chair next to him with his back to them. Rex turned around when he heard the door close and Mom gasped in shock, "your face it's your face again."

Rex smiled, "you know that barely makes any sense, right?"

"I know but you had plastic surgery how did you get your face back?"

"I'll just tell you it didn't come cheap but Speed deserves to have a face he recognises."

"Oh, that's so sweet!"

"How much did it cost?" Mom and Pops said at the same time.

"It cost pretty much all the money I had made since I 'died' but Speed's worth it." Rex turned round to face Speed and turned bright red when he saw Speed was awake and watching him.

Speed through his arms around Rex and Rex held him close, "What happened to Royalton?"

"He's going to prison for the rest of his days!" Pops said viciously frightening everyone in the small hospital room.

Mom smiled, "Now Speedy time to go to sleep," She said sternly.

Speed raised his eyebrows. "Why does everyone think I need to sleep?" He yawned.

"Maybe because you keep yawning," Rex pointed out and Speed stuck his tongue out at him then quickly closed his eyes, with his head still in Rex's lap, and went to sleep before Rex could do anything.

* * *

_**See you in chapter 16 which will probably be the last chapter**_

_**Secret**_


	16. Chapter 16: It's time to be proud

_**Hi guys sorry it's short but I think it's sweet also Speed and Alan wanted to come and say good bye!**_

_**Speed & Alan: Hi**_

_**Speed: Please review it would mean so much to Secret**_

_**Alan: And Bulletproof Vendetta Merry Christmas to you and a Happy new year too! **_

_**Secret: And thanks for being my only reviewer for the last chapter! **_

_**Speed & Alan:You're amazing! :D :)**_

* * *

It was five minutes before the Paslon race that only came around every five years and Rex and Scott were watching as Sparky went over the schematics of the cars with both boys, before the race.

"All drivers to your cars," Speed and Alan stood up, looking relived to be away from Sparky's preparation and walked out to their cars.

Scott and Rex sat next to each other as their brothers climbed into their cars and got ready to start the race.

Scott and Rex cheered along with everyone else as their brothers took an early lead. And when their brothers crossed the finish line Rex and Scott jumped up and down, like little children, with the rest of their brothers. As they brothers climbed out of their cars they walked to meet them and when they got there Scott and Rex were the first to hug their baby brothers and then the watched as their brothers hugged the rest of their families. And then as Speed (who had waited for Alan to finish hugging his family) and Alan swept their girlfriends, Trixie and Tintin, into their arms and kiss them. Rex and Scott smiled proudly as both boys lifted the trophy up together; it was time to be proud.

* * *

_**Alan: *Blushes madly* I kissed Tintin!**_

_**Speed: Yeah!**_

_**Alan: Tintin's cuter than Trixie**_

_**Speed: Trixie is better!**_

_***Alan throws pillow at him***_

_**Secret: Now, now ladies put your handbags away!**_

_**Together Speed: Ladies! Alan: Handbags!**_

_**Secret: Opps! Boys anything else you want to say?**_

_**Alan: Yeah please check out some of secret's other stories it would mean a lot to her**_

_**Speed: Yeah and review it gives her inspiration to write more!**_

_**Secret, Speed & Alan: Bye**_

_**Secret**_


End file.
